


Massage

by anamiii



Series: Prompt Party 2019 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending Massage, Massage, Uptight Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Regina gets a massage and then some...





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 89
> 
> Thanks for the quick beta AJ!

Regina groaned and slammed her textbook on the table. Maybe dropping out wouldn’t be such a bad idea. She leaned forward rubbing her shoulders slightly,  _ just a few more weeks for the semester you can do this.  _

Her roommate had heard the noise and came out to see what was going on., Take a break.”

Regina shook her head. “Can’t.”

“Regina, you’re going to wear yourself out. Take a damn break.”

Regina looked up at her roommate. “Mal, I need to learn this shit.” 

“And you will, but not in that state.” She walked over and sat down next to Regina. “You’re tense, you’re frustrated. You’re not going to get anywhere. Take a break.”

“And what exactly am I supposed to do on this ‘break’?” 

Mal shrugged. “You could go get laid, I’m sure that will loosen you up.” 

“Oh dear lord,” Regina groaned. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Want me to find you a date?” 

“No!” Regina turned sharply, groaning as she reached for her shoulder, massaging it slightly. 

Mal frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“Kink in my shoulder.”

“Let me see.” She reached over, moving Regina’s hands, and started to massage her shoulder. “Oh, honey, you are really stressed.”

“You think?” Regina asked incredulously. 

Mal rolled her eyes. “Go to my masseuse, he’ll square you away and give you a little happy ending, as well.”

“Happy ending?” Regina asked

“Below the belt,” Mal replied.

Regina’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding, right?”

Mal shook her head. “It’s not exactly on the menu, but tell him I sent you and he’ll know exactly what to do. Trust me, he’s got great hands.”

“I’m not going to let some stranger fuck me,” Regina responded in disbelief. Was she joking or was this serious, she could never tell with Mal.

Mal pursed her lips. “More fingering, less fucking really.”

Regina gaped. “You’re insane.” 

Mal leaned over to scribble down a number on a loose piece of paper. “Just call and ask for Robin. Trust me, totally worth it.”

“Mal…”

“What? I know him. He’s honorable. He’s not a creep.”

Regina looked at her in disbelief. “The man giving happy ending massages is not a creep??”

“Not at all, easy on the eyes, too. Totally your type. Just go once, you’ll thank me later.”

“No, I won’t.”

Mal chuckled. “Fine, if you don’t want the perks, don’t mention me. He still gives an amazing massage. Your shoulders will thank you.”

Regina bit her lip. “Alright fine. A simple massage might be a good idea.”

.::.

Regina pulled into the parking lot of Merry Men Massages and turned off her car. She took a deep breath to center. It’s just a massage nothing more. She kept telling herself as she slowly got out of the car and walked over to the door of the building. 

It was quaint. Gave off forest vibes, interesting. Maybe the greenery is to help calm nerves. She walked over to the registration counter and filled out her name on the sign-in sheet before taking a seat in the waiting area. 

She wasn’t waiting long before a rather attractive looking man called out her name.  _ This is him? I’m not complaining _ . She smiled and walked over to him. “Hi.”

“Hi, I’m Robin. I’ll be your masseuse today,” he replied. 

_ He’s English?! Mal didn’t mention that. Maybe I should take her advice… _ “Nice to meet you,” she replied, shaking his hand and walking back towards one of the massage rooms with him. 

“Are there any specific areas you want to focus on?” 

_ There’s definitely a couple…  _ “My back and shoulders would be great,” she offered, keeping her other thoughts to herself. 

He nodded, smiling, showing off those dimples that were doing things to Regina that she didn’t know were possible. “Perfect, I’ll leave you to get undressed to whatever you’re comfortable with and get under the towel face down. We’ll start with your back.”

Regina bit her lip. “Okay.” She watched as he started to make his way out of the room. “Oh, my friend Mallory Dracon referred me… she said to mention that…” she spat out quickly. 

Robin chuckled. “I’ll remember to thank her next time.” He winked at her to indicate he knew exactly what she was saying and left the room. 

Regina let out the breath she was holding onto and rubbed her face slightly.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this _ . She quickly stripped out of her clothes, piling them on a chair nearby and got under the towel and blanket laid out on the massage table. She sat up slightly on her elbows to wait, getting antsy. She shouldn’t have done that. Maybe she should just back out now…

Before she could think anymore, she heard a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Robin walked back into the room with a warm smile on his face, “Are you comfortable?” Regina nodded as he propped a pillow under her feet to urge her to get a little higher on the table. When she was situated, he slowly pulled back the towel to reveal her back and warmed up some oil in his hands before starting to work out the kinks in her back. 

Regina moaned softly, oh this was good. Mal wasn’t kidding when she said he had magical hands. He worked over her back and moved down focus on her legs and feet for a while before having her flip over onto her back. Regina closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage she was getting, nearly forgetting what she had asked him for earlier. 

Regina gasped slightly when she felt Robin’s hand slide up her inner thigh. 

“Are you alright?”

Regina nodded. “Caught me by surprise.”

Robin chuckled and lightly ran a finger along her inner thigh, close to her core. Close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off her. “Do you want me to stop?”

Regina shook her head, closing her eyes. “No.”

Robin nodded once, more to himself since she was no longer looking at him and took that as permission to move his fingers further up. He ran a finger along the outside of her labia, causing her to shiver slightly, before moving his fingers between her slit and slowly working her up. She wasn’t terribly wet, seeing as her nerves were getting the better of her, but as he slowly ran his fingers between her folds, she started to settle in. 

Robin pulled the towel covering her a little revealing her breasts to him and started to palm them as his fingers continued to work below the belt. He gently squeezed her right breast and tweaked her nipple, making her gasp as she felt sensations take over her body that she hadn’t felt in far too long. Mal was right, she needed this. She moaned as Robin pinched her nipple and arched her back a little when she felt him slip a finger inside, slowly. 

He was testing her resistance. To his delight, she was warm and tight, but getting wetter. When she was wet enough, he pulled his finger out and slipped two in a little more forcefully and curved them up, moving around until he found the spot he had been looking for. He knew he had found it because the noises coming out of the woman in front of him were absolutely music to his ears and going straight to his cock. 

“Harder,” she gasped when he pumped in at just the angle she needed. She moaned in delight as he started to pump harder into her. 

Robin moved his thumb up to her throbbing clit to give it a little relief while continuing to pump and stimulate her nipples. He could feel her walls starting to tighten around his fingers and sped up his thrusts, pushing her over the edge. He continued his pace to help her ride out her orgasm and easily pushed her to a second and third before he felt her hand pushing his away, too overstimulated for any more. 

Regina was panting from the multiple orgasms this man just gave her. Her head was spinning, she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to walk out of this room, let alone drive herself back to her apartment. She smiled a little when she saw him move the towel back over and cover her up, not that it was really necessary, but he really was as honorable as her roommate made him out to be. 

He smiled down at her. “Take all the time you need. I’ll be waiting outside.”

Regina nodded slightly. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Robin responded and left her alone to recoup. 

Regina sat up slightly, feeling lighter and very satisfied. This was definitely a good idea and one that she would need to do again… regularly maybe.


End file.
